musicvideofandomcom-20200223-history
LL Cool J
LL Cool J is an American rapper, entrepreneur, and actor who is known for romantic ballads such as "I Need Love", "Around the Way Girl" and "Hey Lover" as well as pioneering hip-hop such as "I Can't Live Without My Radio", "I'm Bad", "The Boomin' System", and "Mama Said Knock You Out". He has released thirteen studio albums and two greatest hits compilations, including 2008's Exit 13 and currently has a new studio album in the works. He gained notoriety through his many rap battles against well-established MC. He was influenced by Grandmaster Flash, Afrika Bambaataa, funk legend Rick James, Kurtis Blow, and pioneers Run-D.M.C. He has sold over 13 million albums in the U.S. and over 25 million worldwide. LL Cool J's first album, Radio, was released in 1985 and featured the singles "I Can't Live Without My Radio" and "Rock the Bells" which helped the album go platinum. In 1987, he released Bigger and Deffer which included "I Need Love, which reached No. 1 on the R&B/Hip Hop charts and "Go Cut Creator Go". The album was certified multi-platinum, and "I Need Love" won a Soul Train Music Award for Best Rap – Single in 1987. LL Cool J's third album was 1989's Walking with a Panther which featured the singles "Going Back to Cali", "I'm That Type of Guy", "Jingling Baby", and "Big Ole Butt" In 1990, LL Cool J released Mama Said Knock You Out which contained three singles, "The Boomin' System", "Around the Way Girl", and the title track, which he performed during an episode of MTV Unplugged. It was also featured in the film The Hard Way. LL Cool J released 14 Shots to the Dome in 1993. The album had three singles "How I'm Comin'", "Back Seat" and "Pink Cookies in a Plastic Bag Getting Crushed by Buildings". Also, it guest-featured Lords of the Underground on "NFA-No Frontin' Allowed". LL Cool J released Mr. Smith in 1995, which went on to sell over two million copies. Its singles included "Doin' It" and "Loungin". Another of the album's singles, "Hey Lover", featured Boyz II Men which earned him a Grammy Award. In 1996, All World:Greatest Hit was released and featured song from Cool J's previous albums. In 1997, he released the album Phenomenon which included "Phenomenon" and "Father". The official second single from Phenomenon was "4, 3, 2, 1," which featured Method Man, Redman & Master P and introduced DMX and Canibus. In 2000, LL Cool J released the album G.O.A.T., which stood for the "greatest of all time." It debuted at number one on the Billboard album charts, and went platinum. His next album, 10, was releasedi n 2002, and included the singles "Paradise" (featuring Amerie), "Luv U Better" and the 2003 Jennifer Lopez duet, "All I Have". The album reached platinum status. LL Cool J's tenth album The DEFinition was released in August 2004. The album debuted at No. 4 on the Billboard charts. The lead single was "Headsprung" which peaked at No. 16 on the Billboard Hot 100 and the second single was "Hush" which peaked at No. 26 on the Billboard Hot 10. This was followed by the album Todd Smith which was released in April 2006 and includes collaborations with 112, Ginuwine, Juelz Santana, Teairra Mari and Freeway. The first single was "Control Myself" featuring Jennifer Lopez. LL Cool J released his final album with Def Jam Recordings, Exit 13, in September 2008. In September 2009, LL Cool J released a song about the NCIS TV series which is based on his experiences playing special agent Sam Hanna. Currently, LL Cool J has begun work on his thirteenth studio album. Music Videos Category:Artists Category:American singers Category:Hip Hop Artists